Model aircraft including remotely controlled planes and helicopters include a propeller for providing thrust or lift and an engine for providing torque to the propeller. It may be desirable to remove and replace a propeller, such as for example where a propeller gets damaged during flight. However, given the need to ensure that the blades of a propeller remain secured and operational during flight, conventional propellers generally require tools for the removal, or at the very least complicated manual operations.